Butterfly
by Rittie
Summary: A parent's worst fear is the unknown their child could be thrown into. This fear becomes the reality of the now older Chosen Children as they watch their kids save the two worlds like they used to back in the day. [AU sequel to Adventure 02, use of OC's sort of, OC/canon-centric, friendship/adventure/family/hinted at romance. T to be safe]


**So I thought to start this because I really wanted something with their kids... there will be some differences, like their partners and crests of course... now, the adventure evolves again! I'm also having some troubles with my laptop, so this prologue will be shorter... I'm sorry guys...**

 _Butterfly_

A New Adventure Awaits...

"So, Kei, be careful alright?"

The small redhead looked up at his father as he clutched Chibimon to his chest, nodding his head as he turned to look at the other kids. Yagami Akihiko (or Aki as everyone knew him better as) was talking to his mother - or more like being encouraged by her as he was quite shy - while Takaishi Yuu was simply smiling as his father told some bad joke again (strangely enough, uncle Takeru's jokes were bad...) as he held his partner, Tokomon. Aki's Plotmon was cuddling with aunt Hikari's Tailmon, the 'older' Digimon seemingly warning her to keep an eye on the introverted child.

"Did you hear me?"

He grinned as he faced his father again. "Yeah, dad. Don't worry, I will keep everyone safe..."

Kei wasn't sure how he could promise that when the only one he really knew were Aki and Yuu - and that was mainly because they basically grew up together and were a thight group of friends. He knew the others in passing - like their cousins - but he never bothered to talk or bond with any of them, mainly Yagami Makoto, who had a weird desire to tease him whenever he saw him. Kei didn't really like him, even if he was Aki's cousin and the brunette was his first best friend, even before he had befriended Yuu. As for the others, such as the Ishida siblings, he was never that close with them to begin with.

Daisuke Motomiya nodded as he watched his son look around at the other kids and sighed as he looked at Takeru and Hikari, who were lookingly back at him in a similiar manner. He knew his son was as headstrong and courageous as he used to be and just like him, he had trouble making friends, his only real friends being the other two's children.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Kei shouted as Chibimon jumped out of his arms and began to run alongside him as they headed towards the field in front of them. The other kids grinned and followed them with their own Digimon partners, the adults remaining behind with smiles on their faces as they watched their children run around to have some fun...

... so when a vortex similiar to the one which had appeared to take Taichi Yagami and his group to the Digital World for the first time, they all cried out and dashed to try and grab their respective son or daughter. But by the time they reached them, it was already too late. The kids were gone, likely summoned to help the Digital World like they had done so many times.

"They will be fine." Daisuke heard Ken mutter to his worried wife. "After all, they have each other..."

And that was the only consolation they had...

* * *

 **So here are the sheets for the kids that are important in this chapter for those of you who want to keep reading:**

 _Yagami Akihiko (Aki) - aged 10 - cousin of Yagami Makoto, son of Yagami Hikari and nephew of Yagami Taichi. He is a quiet and shy child and, due to that, friends with just two people. Partnered to Plotmon._

 _Yagami Makoto (Mako) - aged 8 - cousin of Yagami Akihiko, nephew of Yagami Hikari and son of Yagami Taichi. Much like how his father used to be at first, he is headstrong and wild, not willing to listen to others all that much. He clashes a lot with Motomiya Keisuke, despite considering them to be friends. Partnered to Koromon._

 _Motomiya Keisuke (Kei) - aged 8 - son of Motomiya Daisuke and best friend to Yagami Akihiko and Takaishi Yuu. Due to his similiar personality to Mako, they are known to clash quite a lot and he doesn't think much of them. Yuu is usually the one who stops them from fighting, being among the younger kids of the group. Partnered to Chibimon._

 _Takaishi Yuu - aged 7 - son of Takaishi Takeru, best friend to Motomiya Keisuke and Yagami Akihiko. He is a small and kind child, giving hope to everyone with his sweet smile. Usually breaks up fights between Kei and Mako. Partnered to Tokomon._


End file.
